


Wish

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang and Vanille never asked for this, but some mistakes can't be undone. Spoilers up to Chapter 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ff_fortnightly, for the prompt: branding.
> 
> Set during the War of Transgression.

The first time Vanille catches her trying to carve her brand off, she panics. “Fang!” she cries and tackles her and takes the dagger.

Fang’s face is stained with tears and her voice is raw and broken when she says, “I wanted to protect Oerba. Not this. I didn't want...” she wraps Vanille tight in a hug, the blood from her arm streaming, streaming.

Vanille has nightmares about it after they turn to crystal.

The second time Vanille catches her trying to rend the mark from her skin, it’s already too late. Desperation colors Fang’s haphazard attacks on the mark, but it’s glowing and glowing and Fang’s screaming a scream that isn’t quite human anymore but is so entirely Fang that Vanille has to avert her eyes.

“I wish we had forgotten this entire Focus thing,” Fang gasps, and fangs are growing in her mouth and she’s getting bigger, more inhuman. “I wish we had just... spent the time... together.”

Vanille lets out a sob and tries to run to her, but, with a final scream—please Fang, don’t die—Fang ceases to be Fang and in her place, a creature so terrible that Vanille falls to her knees.

“Fang... No...”

Ragnorak.


End file.
